Gareth Cason
| birth_place = West Coventry, Midlands, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States | family = | billed = West Coventry, Midlands, England | trainer = OWA Training Center | website= | debut = April 2018 | retired = }} Gareth Randall Cason is an English professional wrestler and former mixed martial artist currently signed to Omega Wrestling Alliance where he is the current OWA Television Champion. Mixed Martial Arts career: | birth_place = West Coventry, Midlands, England | other_names = Legit Dangerous | nationality = English | height = 6 ft 0 in (1.83 m) | weight = 212 lb (96 kg) | division = Light Heavyweight | team = | style = | years active = 2012 - 2018 | total fights = 14 | wins = 12 | w_by_knockout = | w_by_submission = | w_by_decision = | losses = 2 | l_by_knockout = | l_by_submission = | l_by_decision = | draws = }} Wrestling Career: Omega Wrestling Alliance (2018 - present): On April 22nd, 2018, Gareth Cason made his in-ring debut for OWA by defeating Clinton Stone by referee stoppage. On April 29th, Gareth would defeat Omega World Heavyweight Champion CM Nas by submission. On May 13th, Gareth would be a participant in the Hardcore Havoc Ultimate X match to crown the inaugural OWA Spartan Champion, a match that would be won by Scotty Adams. In-Wrestling: *'Finishing Moves:' **''Dream Killer'' (Cobra Clutch w/ Bodyscissors) **''Pull The Plug'' (Pumphandle Reverse STO) **''The English Inquisition'' (Avalanche Pumphandle Reverse STO) *'Signature Moves:' **Armbar, sometimes while sitting on an opponent's side and grinding his elbow against the side of their head **''Dead Poet's Society'' (Cross Armbreaker, sometimes followed by Gareth snapping his opponent's fingers) **Death Valley Driver **Elbow Smash (Sometimes proceeded by punches and kicks, sometimes used to end a strike sequence) **Fireman's Carry Takedown **Front Facelock followed by knees or clubs to the back **Full Mount Lefts and Rights **''Go 2 Britain'' (Fireman's Carry Overhead Kick) **Half-hatch knee strikes, sometimes followed by a half hatch suplex **Heel Hold **Judo Throw (Always transitioned into a cross armbreaker attempt) **''Kiss The Dirt'' (Stomp to the back of the head of a grounded opponent) **''Lights Out'' (Right Handed Haymaker) **Multiple Suplex variations ***Belly To Back ***Capture ***Cobra Clutch ***German, occasionally rolling ***Half and Half ***Northern Lights, sometimes rolling and/or while applying a hammerlock ***Release Vertical ***Snap Dragon ***T-Bone **Running Kick to the head of a kneeling opponent **Running Single Leg Dropkick, sometimes to the face of a kneeling opponent **''Shotgun Lariat'' (Running Lariat) **Spinning Double Leg Takedown **Suicide Dive **''There Will Be Blood'' (Springboard Roundhouse Kick) **Throwing Powerbomb, usually into the turnbuckle **''Tooth Fairy'' (Running High Knee Lift to the jaw of an opponent standing, kneeling or cornered) **Turning or Standing Roundhouse Kick **Various Punch or Kick combos **''Watermelon Shanty'' (Arm Trap STF) *'Nicknames:' **Legit Dangerous **Mr. Here it is **Your Favorite Wrestler's Favorite Wrestler **The Instrument of Violence **The Living Arsenal **The Champ Killer *'Entrance Music:' **"The Warrior" by Disturbed **"DNA" by Kendrick Lamar (used at big events) Championships & Other Accomplishments: *'Omega Wrestling Alliance:' **OWA Television Championship (1 time, current) Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Male Professional Wrestlers Category:Males Category:English Characters Category:English characters Category:English Wrestlers Category:British characters Category:British Wrestlers Category:British Characters Category:British wrestlers Category:Mixed Martial Artists Category:Male Mixed Martial Artists Category:Light-Heavyweight Category:1991 births Category:Wrestlers born in 1991 Category:1991 Births Category:2018 debuts Category:2018 Debuts Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2018 Category:OWA Category:OWA Wrestler Category:OWA Olympus Category:OWA Television Champions